Jagaimo Biskuit
by aigiaNH4
Summary: hidupku memang sekelam langit malam yang mendung . Aku hanya bisa bertahan karena ada Dia . Dialah matahariku . Membuat hidupku sedikit berarti .Aku mencintainya tapi ekspresiku sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu .Biskuit kentang tolong jaga dia ..
1. Chapter 1

_**Jagaimo Biskuit**_

Summary: hidupku memang sekelam langit malam yang mendung . Aku hanya bisa bertahan karena ada Dia . Dialah matahariku . Membuat hidupku sedikit berarti .Aku mencintainya tapi ekspresiku sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu .Biskuit kentang tolong jaga dia|first fic

Warning: OOC,AU,Typo ,EYD berantakan(maybe) ,ceritanya pendek tapi multhichap,dan hal-hal lain nya

Disclaimer: semua karakter di naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya pembantu saya Mashashi Kishimoto #digampar tapi cerita ini punya saya (IG) .

Prolog:

Hinata POV:

**Untuk apa aku hidup bila tidak diinginkan?**

"Ini untukmu. Untuk segala kebaikanmu padaku Hinata"

**Aku harap aku bisa berubah seperti dia .Aku mencintainya tapi takkan pernah bisa kuungkapkan**

"Hinata ayo kita pergi ,di sana kita bisa melihat _hanabi _yang indah"

**Ini hidupku . Hidupku yang sangat hampa .Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padanya satu katapun tidak pernah kuucapkan .**

"Hinata , kau tahu? Kalau senyuman bisa mengubah segalanya? Aku sangat merasakannya loh"

**Ya,aku tahu Naruto, aku tahu . Karena senyumanmulah yang membuatku bertahan hidup sampai saat ini .Karena senyummu yah! senyumanmu yang tak akan pernah bisa ku balas .**

~AigiaNH4 fic~

Normal POV:

Pagi itu penuh dengan warna hitam untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata .pagi yang sudah sangat biasa menemani dirinya yang juga kelam . Gadis bersurai biru itu menatap langit yang sudah mulai menurunkan butir butir air yang membuat baju seragam sekolahnya mulai basah .Tidak ingin membuat bajunya semakin basah Dia memutuskan untuk berteduh di bawah pohon , walaupun Dia tahu berteduh di bawah pohon itu tidak boleh dilakukan . Hujan semakin deras,petir menyambar disana –sini .Dia tahu, Dia akan terlambat sekolah tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hujan sial ini mengurungnya di bawah pohon itu . Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan duduk memeluk lututnya berharap hujan akan segera reda atau mungkin berharap petir menyambar dirinya menghabiskan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi abu sehingga jasadnya tidak di temukan dan tidak merepotkan orang orang di sekitarnya .

Angin yang berhembus semakin kencang membuat wajahnya semakin pucat .Dia membuka tas ransel ungunya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya itu .Biskuit kentang . Dia merobek bungkusnya dan mengambil satu biskuit kentang tipis yang ada di dalamnya lalu memakannya dalam diam .Wajah datarnya yang penuh dengan misteri selalu menatap lurus kedepan pandangannya selalu kosong bahkan kadang seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan .Apa yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini? Andai saja tadi dia membawa payung Dia pasti sudah sampai di sekolahnya.

~AigiaNH4 fic~

"Hinata! Hei Hinata!... bangun!, " seru seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sambil menggoyang goyangkan pundak Hinata . Hinata yang merasakan tubuhnya tergoncang membuka matanya . Manik lavendernya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang sudah tak asing baginya ya dialah Namikaze Naruto .tatapan Hinata masih kosong .dengan wajah datarnya Dia mengarahkan tangannya menuju pipi Naruto . Naruto menatapnya lirih dan memegang tangan yang ada di pipi kanannya .

"Ya ampuun hinata! Badanmu panas . Kenapa kamu gak bilang ke Aku sih kalau kamu terjebak disini?," kata Naruto setengah teriak . Tidak menunggu jawaban dari sang lawan bicara dia langsung membantu Hinata berdiri dan mengarahkanya menuju motor sportnya .

"Naik ," katanya . Hinata pun menurut dan segera naik ke motor Naruto

"Pakai ini," kata Naruto melemparkan jaket hitamnya ke muka Hinata .Bukannya memakainya Hinata malah menatap naruto dengan muka penuh tanda tanya . Seakan tahu apa yang Hinata pikirkan naruto hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Tidak papa hinata ,kau tahu? Badanmu lebih panas daripada kompor di rumahku?, pakailah"

Hinata menggeleng dan melemparkan jaket naruto kembali ke muka Naruto .

"Oh baiklah kalau tidak mau pakai aku akan bilang ke kakashi sensei bahwa tadi kau tidak sakit tetapi pergi bersama teman temanmu ke mall alias membolos," kata Naruto diiringi dengan cengiran .Yah saat tau Hinata tidak datang ke Sekolah pagi tadi . Dia mengarang cerita bahwa hinata sedang demam dan membuat surat izin asal asalan yang di serahkan ke gurunya Kakashi .

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya . dan segera memakai jaket naruto .

"hei.. kau akan jatuh bila tidak berpegangan .Kau ini .." Naruto mendengus dan menarik napas

"aku ini pacarmu .Wajarkan kalau aku menghawatirkanmu" lanjut Naruto lagi -lagi diiringi dengan senyum . Hinata menatap wajah Naruto datar lalu segera melilitkan tangannya ke pinggang Naruto .

"Nah! begitu dong ,yasudah ayo berangkat"

Perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata hanya diisi dengan nyanyian dari Naruto .Naruto merasa dirinya hangat sangat hangat,bahkan lebih hangat dari pada dia memakai jaket kesayangannya .Dia menengok ke belakang dan bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti menyunggingkan senyum . Yah Hinata memeluknya sangat erat matanya terpejam .Tetapi Naruto tahu Hinata tidak mungkin tertidur .Di dalam Helm senyumnya sudah berubah menjadi cengiran saat dia merasakan pelukan Hinata semakin erat .

"Andai saja setiap hari kau memelukku seperti ini . Huh aku pasti tidak perlu membeli jaket dan tidak perlu berendam di air hangat ," kata Naruto di dalam helmnya .mata Hinata terbuka tampak sedikit keterkejutan di wajahnya .yah dia terkejut . Setan darimana yang bisa membuatnya berani melakukan hal ini?.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata terasa sangat singkat .Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata .

"Sudah sampai!," Kata Naruto dengan nada riang .

"Hinata kita sudah sampai ...," kata Naruto lagi .Hinata tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya .Naruto yang heran dengan tingkah laku pacar nya itu .Memutuskan untuk menengok ke belakang .Dan betapa terkejutnya Dia melihat Hinata yang mengeluarkan air mata .

"Hei H-hinata kenapa? Hei? Hinata ... Kau kenapa?," kata Naruto sambil membuka helmnya .dia berbalik dan memegang pundak Hinata .

"Hinata turun" katanya datar . Hinata hanya diam dan segera turun dari motor Naruto .selanjutnya yang terlihat adalah Naruto yang memarkirkan motornya dan menarik tangan Hinata yang masih mengeluarkan air mata menuju ke dalam rumah kosong milik Hinata .

Sesampainya di dalam rumah ,Hinata langsung duduk di sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tamu lalu di susul oleh Naruto .Naruto memegang pundak Hinata mengarahkan tubuh Hinata agar berhadapan dengannya lalu mengangkat lembut dagu Hinata dan menatapnya lirih .

"Kau kenapa? Hinata? ," tanyanya lembut .Hinata menggeleng dan memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto .Air mata nya mengalir semakin deras melihat naruto yang sangat perhatian padanya , membuat dia semakin sedih .

"Hinata lihat Aku!" kata Naruto sedikit membentak lalu kembali mengangkat dagu Hinata agar bisa berhadapan dengannya .Mata Hinata tertutup bibir bawahnya dia gigit berharap bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar semakin deras.

"Buka matamu! Lihat aku! ," bentak Naruto lagi

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan . Dan menangkap mata biru milik Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan tajam .

"Kau kenapa? Hinata? Hei? ," entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menanyakan hal yang sama dan tidak di jawab oleh Hinata .Dia malah semakin mengeluarkan air mata .naruto tersenyum, dia mencubit kedua pipi hinata menariknya ,memaksakan wajah Hinata agar membentuk wujud _smile _membuat sang empunya terlihat menggemaskan . Naruto memberikan cengiran terbaiknya .

"Ayo senyum .. senyum Hinata" katanya semakin menarik narik wajah Hinata .membuat pipi Hinata memerah karenanya . Sedetik kemudian Hinata sudah merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti dirinya .Naruto memeluknya . Air matanya semakin deras mengalir sampai membuat kemeja sekolah yang dipakai naruto sedikit basah .

"sudah . Menangislah sampai puas .Aku tidak tahu kau menangis karena apa, tapi yang jelas aku menyayangimu ," kata Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Hinata .Hinata tidak menangis terisak . Dia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan isakan sedikitpun . Hanya saja air mata nya tidak bisa berhenti keluar .

~AigiaNH4 fic~

Hinata POV:

"aku pulang ya .. jangan menangis lagi"

**Kami-sama jaga dia**

"hei Hinata . Kalau kau sedih lagi telfon aku ya"

**Senyumanmu . Senyuman itu**

"ya sudah aku pergi "

Aku memegang pergelangan tangannya cukup erat .menahannya untuk pergi meninggalkanku .dia menatapku heran .

"kau tidak mau aku pergi?" katanya diiringi senyum khasnya dan menatap mataku .

Aku menggeleng . Dengan cepat kukeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ranselku .Dan kuberikan padanya .Dia kembali menatap mataku yang tadi sempat teralihkan karena benda yang ku keluarkan .matanya berubah sendu Dia menghampiriku dan mengecup keningku lembut . Aku senang? Yah aku sangat senang . Tetapi wajahku tidak akan mungkin bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi itu .

"Ini untukku? Aku akan menyimpannya akan ku makan nanti," jawabnya pasti . Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku . Dan menutup pintu rumahku .membiarkanku sendirian di rumah yang membuat hidupku menjadi seperti ini . Hampa .

**Biskuit kentang ,tolong jaga dia sampai ke rumahnya . Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya .Aku masih ingin melihatnya tersenyum karena dengan senyumnyalah aku bisa bertahan hidup . **

**Biskuit kentang berikan keajaiban padanya seperti Dia memberikan keajaibannya padaku .**

**Biskuit kentang berikanlah Dia ekspresi yang selalu ceria agar selalu bisa menceriakan Hariku .**

**Aku percaya padamu biskuit kentang , karena itu kuberikan kau padanya .**

_-TBC (penyakit ya?) #plakk-_

A/N: wadooohhhhh fic apaan ini. Jujur aja ya ini fic nekat! Yah nekat! Yah setelah sekian lama menjadi readers dan reviewers akhir nya IG turun juga menjadi stress streess sama fic gaje kaya gini,mana pendek bgt lagi! IG jg gak yakin sama genrenya . tapi ya cukup puas juga sama keberanianku buat publish fic ini hohohohooho . Oh iya IG juga gak tahu kapan bisa pub chap 2 nya ,tergantung sih kalau banyak yang review pasti bakalan cepet pub nya tapi kalau gak ada yg review ya mending aku delet hoho .Belum kuat menerima flame .tapi kalau kritik yang membangun boleh banget! ^^

**^^Mind to review?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jagaimo Biskuit**_

Summary: hidupku memang sekelam langit malam yang mendung . Aku hanya bisa bertahan karena ada Dia . Dialah matahariku . Membuat hidupku sedikit berarti .Aku mencintainya tapi ekspresiku sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu .Biskuit kentang tolong jaga dia|first fic

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, EYD berantakan( sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar tidak berantakan), dan hal-hal lain nya

Disclaimer: semua karakter di naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya pembantu saya Mashashi Kishimoto #digampar tapi cerita ini punya saya (IG) .

~AigiaNH4 fic~

**Bisakah Aku tegar? menghadapi semua kenangan kelam yang selalu ada di otakku?**

**Apakah aku ada di jalan yang benar?**

**Bukankah kita semua hidup untuk mencari jawaban atas segala kesalahan yang kita perbuat? **

"Kau harus kuat, Hinata Kau bukan gadis lemah! Kau itu kuat!"

**Aku akan kuat jika aku bersamamu. Adalah hal yang paling indah jika melihatmu didekatku.**

**Bukankah di dunia ini lebih banyak kebencian dibandingkan cinta?**

**Jagaimo biskuit, Apakah aku harus menjadi diriku yang dulu?**

~AigiaNH4 fic~

"Hinata sudah Kaa-chan katakan! pergi dari rumah ini!" teriak wanita paruh baya berambut indigo itu dengan wajah frustasi.

"T-tapi Kaa-chan?" jawab anak berumur 15 tahun itu sambil menangis.

"Pergi dari sini!" bentaknya, ia mendekati anaknya dan mendekapnya.

"Kau tahukan? kalau kau tidak akan selamat disini? kalau kau terus disini kau akan mati! Tou-san akan membunuhmu! sekarang, pergi ke rumah sepupumu! kaa-chan sudah menitipkanmu padanya, cepat Hinata!" bentaknya lagi, kali ini wajahnya sudah dibasahi air mata.

"A-aku tidak ingin Kaa-chan ma-mati karena melindungiku! Kaa-chan juga harus ikut lari bersamaku!" jawab Hinata tegas walaupun air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Kaa-chan tidak akan mati Hinata... Kaa-chan akan baik-baik saja disini." Katanya lembut diiringi senyum.

"Apanya? apanya yang ba—"

**DOORRR!**

Kata-kata Hinata terhenti ketika mendengar suara tembakan yang mengenai pintu kamarnya. Menyebabkan bekas berupa kebolongan di bagian kanan pintunya. Ibunya terlihat panik.

**DOOOOOORRR! DOR! DOR!**

"Cepat lari! Lari Hinata! cepat!"

"T-tapi Kaa-chan, hk"

"Lewat sini! cepat!" jawabnya sambil membukakan jendela kamarnya.

"K-kaa-chan," lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa menangis.

"Jadilah anak yang tidak menyusahkan siapapun Hinata, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah kesini lagi. Kau harus langsung berlari setelah kau dibawah. Hiraukan apapun yang kau dengar. Kaa-chan akan baik-baik saja, Kau mengerti? sekarang cepat pergi!"

Kata-kata yang terdengar seperti ucapan selamat tinggal itu hanya bisa Hinata jawab dengan anggukan. Walaupun ia tau apa yang dikatakan Kaa-chan nya adalah kebohongan. Setelah memeluk Kaa-channya ia segera melompat kebawah. Ke arah semak-semak yang telah dibuat oleh Kaa-channya. Setelah itu ia menatap ke atas, kearah jendela kamar tempat Kaa-channya berada. perlahan-lahan kaca jendela itu tertutup menghilangkan sosok orang yang paling dia sayangi di dunia. Lalu kejadian selanjutnya adalah...

**DOORRRR! **

**AAAHHHH!**

Hinata mendengar lagi suara senapan**, **kali ini diikuti dengan suara teriakan keras. Menangis. yah, itulah yang bisa Hinata lakukan sekarang. Dengan susah payah ia bangkit berdiri dan mencoba berlari, berusaha sekuat tenaga menjalankan apa ya ng diamanahkan oleh Kaa-channya. Dia berusaha lebih cepat berlari, sambil menutup kuping nya Hinata mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang bisa membuatnya pingsan saat itu juga.

~AigiaNH4 fic~

Sudah 20 menit Hinata berlari tak tentu arah. hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya. Selamat. Dirinya tidak mau pengorbanan Kaa-channya menjadi sia-sia. Entah sudah berapa jauhnya ia berlari. Rasanya sangat lelah, lelah sekali. Kakinya tidak mau melagkah lagi. Meskipun sudah dipaksakan kakinya tidak mau bergerak. Apalagi hujan sudah dari tadi mengguyur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sangat lemas. Tidak ada lagi tenaga yang menyertainya. Dia memutuskan untuk menyandar di depan toko buku itu. Pandangannya mengabur. Semuanya gelap

**Bruuk**

Hinata jatuh terduduk. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Huh! sialan! dasar kakashi-sensei sialan! untuk apa aku disuruh membeli buku pelajaran memasak? apa gunanya tata boga? aku kan ingin jadi pengusaha!" umpat seorang anak berambut matahari sambil menenteng kantung berisi buku bejudul 'cara membuat puding dalam waktu 15 menit'.

"Sial! kenapa harus hujan! sial sial!" umpatnya lagi.

Ia memandang sekeliing, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang gadis duduk di depan toko yang tadi ia singgahi dengan muka dipenuhi oleh darah. dan parahnya tidak ada seorang pun yang mencoba menolongnya. Ia segera berlari menuju gadis itu, melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang tidak asing baginya.

"H-hinata?"

Naruto menutup mulutnya. Dia terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang dikabarkan sudah meninggal 5 bulan yang lalu. Sekarang ada di depan matanya! Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata mengecek apakah Ia masih hidup atau tidak. Dan dugaannya benar Hinata masih hidup.

Naruto segera bangkit dan berlari menuju toko yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan.

"Tolong Pakkun! pinjamkan aku jas hujan dan kapas, bantu aku! temanku di luar, dia pingsan dan hidungnya mimisan!" Kata naruto setengah berteriak kapada Pakkun sang pemilik toko.

"Apa?"

"Pinjamkan aku jas hujan dan kapas! cepat," teriak Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak ada jas hujan tapi kalau kapas aku ada. Ini," jawab Pakkun santai sambil mengeluarkan kaleng yang berisi 3 lembar kapas.

"Baiklah! tidak papa, terimakasih Pakkun"

Naruto segera melesat keluar dan menghampiri Hinata. Menyumbat kedua lubang hidung Hinata Dan membawanya menuju motor sportnya.

~AigiaNH4 fic~

Hinata POV:

Aku dimana?

"Naruto cepat bawa handuk kecil dan air hangat!"

"Baik Kaa-san!"  
>N-naruto? naruto-kun? apa aku sudah mati?<p>

Aku mencoba membuka mataku, aku melihat seorang wanita berambut merah menatap sendu kearahku.

"H-hei Naruto! lihat dia sudah sadar," teriaknya sumringah.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali. Aku dimana?

"Kau pasti bingung, hei anak manis, ini di rumah temanmu Naruto. Tadi dia bilang kau pingsan di depan toko buku jadi dia membawamu kesini," jawabnya diiringi cengiran seakan tau apa yang aku katakan dalam hati.

Aku mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang.

"Okaa-san! ini airnya!" katanya tergesa-gesa begitu sampai di depan pintu.

"sudah tidak perlu Naruto. Lihat? dia sudah sadar," jawabnya lembut.

"Benarkah? coba kulihat?" Kata Naruto sambil mendorong pelan punggung Okaa-sannya.

Dia tersenyum kearahku yang masih terbaring. membuat jantungku ingin meledak saat itu juga. yah, dari dulu Aku sangat menyukai Naruto. Oh bukan, bukan suka tapi cinta. Karena senyumnya itulah membuatku sejenak melupakan kejadian yang tadi kualami.

Dia duduk di samping ranjang tempatku terbaring, dan menatap Okaa-sannya.

"kaa-san, bisa tinggalkan aku dan Hinata?" katanya pelan.

"Hemm baiklah sayang," jawabnya diiringi senyum simpul.

setelah pintu tertutup. Tinggalah kami berdua di dalam kamar.

"Tadi aku menelepon Neji, satu jam lagi dia akan datang menjemputmu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan Hinata?" tanyanya katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mencoba bangun. Dia membantuku.

"Hati-hati" Katanya.

Dia menatap mataku. Sekali lagi membuat otakku berhenti memutar rekaman pahit yang tadi kualami.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu? Hinata?"

Aku menunduk. tidak bisa menatapnta lebih dalam. Kenangan itu kembali berputar dalam otakku.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa Hinata hehehe aku memang terlalu lancang ya? kau baru sadar aku sudah bertanya yang tidak-tidak," katanya disertai kekehan.

Aku tidak menjawab apapun kubiarkan keheningan menyelimuti kami. rasanya wajahku sudah tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun juga. Ku dongakkan wajahku. Kulihat dia tersenyum kearahku. Aku menatapnya lagi.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah. Kau tau Hinata saat ku dengar kau meninggal 5 bulan lalu,entah mengapa aku tidak sedih. Karena aku percaya kalau kau masih hidup. Aku—"

"Terimakasih," Aku terpaksa memotong ucapannya Aku ingin mengatakannya dari tadi tapi mulutku baru bisa mengucapkannya sekarang.

"Sama-sama," jawabnya lagi-lagi diiringi senyum Dia menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hei Hinata, Aku memang tidak tahu apa masalahmu. di dunia ini memang banyak sekali kebencian. tetapi masih ada cinta yang bisa membawamu kepada jawaban. Apa kau tau? kita semua hidup untuk mencari jawaban? Jawaban atas segala kesalahan kita, jadi berusahalah dan belajarlah mencintai seseorang."

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam perkataannya barusan seperti dia mengetahui apapun yang aku rasakan sekarang.

"Jadi... Apa kau mencintaiku? karena Aku mencintaimu."

Mataku membulat. Sebenarnya ada di mana aku sekarang? Di dunia mimpikah?

~AigiaNH4 fic~

normal POV:

"H-hinata? hei?" seorang laki-laki berambut panjang menggoyang-goyangkan punggung sepupunya yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan tatapan hampa. Membuat lamunan Hinata tentang pernyataan cinta Naruto dua tahun yang lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Neji. Yang hanya dibalas gelengan dari Hinata

"Kenapa kau pulang ke rumah ini? Kenapa tidak kerumahku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku ingin disini," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Ayo pulang, Si Naruto itu, kenapa dia memulangkanmu kesini?"

"Aku rindu Kaa-chan ku" gumam Hinata.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Naruto-kun tahu, Hari ini adalah Hari dimana Kaa-chan meninggal. Aku ingin Disini nii-san," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Huh, Aku tahu Hiashi-sama sudah bunuh diri tetapi aku masih cemas. Bagaimana kalau adikmu yang gila itu datang? dan berbuat hal-hal gila?" Tanya Neji sambil duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Tidak papa aku punya ini," Jawab Hinata sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Biskuit kentang? pasti Naruto lagi kan? aku tidak tahu jalan pikiranmu. Tapi terserahlah. Kalau ada apa-apa segera telepon aku oke?" Kata Neji lagi yang di balas dengan anggukan dari Hinata.

~AigiaNH4 fic~

Hinata POV:

"Terimakasih Naruto telah menyelamatkan sepupuku," sekarang aku sudah ada di samping nii-san ku. Neji. Dia adalah teman Naruto-kun di klub permainan bowling Naruto bilang karena marga kita sama-sama Hyuuga jadi dia mencoba menelepon kak Neji, dan ternyata benar,saat itu Neji-nii sedang mencari-cari aku. sedangkan aku sendiri dulu pernah sekelas dengan Naruto-kun.

"Oh tidak masalah, lagi pula sepupumu itu sudah jadi pacarku sekarang! hahaha" Aku menunduk ekspresiku tetap datar tetapi aku tahu kalau mukaku sudah merah sekarang.

"Apa? sejak kapan? apa benar Hinata?" Kata Kak Neji kaget sambil memandang kearahku.

"Tentu saja benar! Dia tidak perlu menjawab dengan kata-kata. Karena tatapannya sudah menunjukkan kesetujuan," jawab naruto santai

Mukaku semakin memerah. Aku hanya bisa menunduk.

"Hei Neji! kupinjam Hinata sebentar ya?" Naruto berlari kearahku. Menarik tangankudan membawaku ke halaman rumahnya.

"Hinata. Ini untukmu," Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

Biskuit kentang?

"Kau itu seperti Jagaimo biskuit. Biskuit yang sering dilupakan oleh orang banyak. Mereka bilang biskuit ini sudah punah. Tetapi bagiku tidak. Aku tidak pernah percaya mereka sudah punah dan ternyata benar. Mereka datang lagi menemuiku. Kau harus berjanji padaku! Kau akan memakannya nanti. Dan rasakan perubahan saat kau memakannya," Kata Naruto bersemangat.

Aku mengangguk. Dia memelukku. Membuat aku ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

"sekarang, temuilah nii-san mu dan ingat ya, mulai ini kau itu pacarku," katanya lagi lalu dia mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

Aku berlari kearah Neji-nii, entah bagaimana ekspresiku sekarang. Yang jelas hatiku sangat senang.

**Jagaimo biskuit, Apa kau bisa merubah hidupku?**

_-TBC (penyakit ya?) #plakk-_

A/N: sebelumnya IG mau ngucapin terimakasih banyakkk banget buat yang mau ripiu fic IG ^^ ya ampuunnnnnnn! ripiu kalian sangat berharga ya Allah! #lebai yak IG emang buta banget ama yang namanya EYD makannya fic pertama IG itu fic collab sama temen IG yang ngerti EYD. oh iya makasih juga buat silent reader sekali" ripiu kek fic IG .yak c nekat yang smakin lama smakin gaje ini emang gak bisa lepas dr typo. pasti ada typo deh. oh iya ngomong" baca fic collab ku dong di akun CODOT BERSAUDARA *timpuk* . Belum siap menerima flame tapi kalo kritik yang membangun boleh bgt! ^^

Balasan ripiu buat sasuhina-caem:

Hinata itu karakter favoritku di naruto hhhaaaaaaa *balesan ngaco*

yak ini udah update makasih udah ripiu fic nekatku dan udah ripiu juga fic collab gila ku.

yang loin udah ku balas lewat PM hohoho

akhir kata...

**^^Mind to review?^^**


End file.
